


Crosscheck

by InsaneTrollLogic



Series: Hockey!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTrollLogic/pseuds/InsaneTrollLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guys didn’t want the girl from Canada who’d broken noses herself playing hockey with the neighborhood kids on the pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crosscheck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ 2/16/2010

The first time she meets John, she’s coming out of a hockey game.   
  
She’s on crutches after a surgery to repair a shattered kneecap that would almost definitely end her days on ice. John is coming out of a coffee shop and nearly crashes into her. He recovers in time to keep from knocking her over but still manages to spill hot coffee all down her front.  
  
Mary closes her eyes and tries to pretend she wasn’t just screaming, break his nose! as a fight broke out at the buzzer.  
  
Guys all say they love a girl who loves her sports but in Mary’s experience they wanted someone willing to bring them a plate of wings and listen to their litany of reasons their football team was going to win this year. They didn’t want the girl from Canada who’d broken noses herself playing hockey with the neighborhood kids on the pond.  
  
It just wasn’t ladylike.   
  
John babbles his apology and absolutely insists he buy her a drink. Mary raises and eyebrow, leaning against the crutches as she wonders if she should humor him or go ahead and cross check him with the crutch.   
  
But he’s offering beer and if she learned one thing from friends in college it was that you couldn’t turn down alcohol and call yourself a hockey player. She’d kicked the painkillers a few days ago, welcoming the dull throb and the huge scar she’d earned at the end of her senior year playing women’s hockey. It’s been far too long since she had a chance to go on a bender.  
  
So she says yes and spends the night drinking John Winchester under the table.  
  
Only the painkillers must have effected her more then she thought because she says yes when he asked her out the next night.  
  


***

  
  
Three months they’re dating and he finds her watching a playoff hockey game on a television in a sports bar. “I don’t get it,” John says. “I mean it’s like a cross between figure skating and soccer.”  
  
Mary very nearly dumps him on the spot.  
  


***

  
  
She loves John dearly, but sometimes the boy was a little bit thick. Like he doesn’t quite understand that the broken-nosed Canadians who come to her birthday party are old teammates as well as friends. Like he doesn’t understand the old pair of hockey skates she has tucked in her closet were for more then just going in circle.   
  
She doesn’t get to watch as many games as she’d like because hockey and television are rarely on speaking terms but she heads to minor league games whenever she can and the NHL games when she’s visiting friends or family.  
  
John, John watches  _baseball._  
  


***

  
  
Dean is born in the middle of Wayne Gretzky’s first NHL season. She gets to one game that year, visiting some friends in Boston and watches this skinny undersized guy dominate the game.   
  
She might fall in love right then. Just a little bit.  
  
She doesn’t tell John.  
  


***

  
  
She’s not quite sure how it happens. Not quite sure how hockey becomes the one thing she doesn’t share. That secret past filled with chipped ice and the old stick stashed in the closet in the nursery. It is something completely  _hers_.   
  
John takes her ice skating on a date one Valentine’s day. It’s clearly his first time on skates. Mary’s a little bit charmed but the way he totters and clutches at the edge of the rink. Her knee with it’s massive surgical scar protests vehemently but she feels at home.  
  


***

  
  
There’s a tiny baseball mitt she finds in Dean’s room on his second birthday. She strokes the soft leather and shakes her head. “Dean, we’re going to get your head on straight about sports as soon as we can,” she says with a smile. “Promise.”  
  


***

  
  
She notices the demon in Sam’s room and lunges for the closet where she still has her old skates and a battered hockey stick hidden from view. Her hands reach out and don’t quite touch the familiar wood before suddenly she’s on the ceiling.   
  
She dies in a fire, thinking of her little boys.  
  
And in that split second before her world explodes into darkness, Mary thinks she sees Dean and Sam side by side, skating out onto open ice. 


End file.
